In a terminal having a magnetic card reader function to enable payment through magnetic cards such as a credit card and a debit card, in order to read each of the magnetic cards, a function of reading three tracks (ISO 1 track, ISO 2 track, and JIS-II track) formed on a magnetic stripe is required (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).